


Pledge

by bishounen_curious



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Minor Hazing, Pining, Sexual Content, Suga and Daichi are pledging a frat, Underage Drinking, college shenanigans, daichi drives a sexy black pickup, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Suga got volunteered to go on an alcohol run for his fraternity? At least the other pledge that volunteered him was hot. What could go wrong? </p><p>Honestly, probably everything. But at least Suga gets to stare at this guy while it all goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested daisuga on tumblr related the prompt “i guess we’ll be stuck here for a while…”
> 
> or how i translated that into my mind,
> 
> College AU where Suga and Daichi both are pledging the same fraternity and they don’t know one another that well, but then are forced to do an alcohol run together for a party. and it goes terribly wrong somehow.

Suga had been at his chapter meeting last Sunday. All the brothers and brothers-to-be were lingering afterwards: socializing, fooling around, bitching about class. He hadn’t had anything on his agenda after the meeting except for the homework he had been purposely avoiding all weekend, so deciding to linger with everyone was easy.

Apparently, one of the guys in his pledge class ( _was his name Asahi?_ ) was having a small birthday party for himself in his room the coming Friday. It was low-key, a couple of people, maybe watch a movie or order take-out. 

However, when one of the senior brothers caught wind of the small shindig while lingering, that whole plan went out the window. 

The brother declared that it would turn into a fraternity-wide bonding event (not asking Asahi’s permission at all, to no-one’s surprise). They would use the fraternity’s funds to buy drinks, food and whatnot, so Asahi had nothing to worry about in the monetary department. Asahi himself offered, albeit nervously while dozens of eyes focused expectantly on him), to host since he had a pretty big corner room and a really chill roommate. So that was that.

The procurement of supplies had been delegated to the rest of the pledges (also no surprise). Some were put in charge of snacks, some designated to inviting all the cute sorority girls they could find, and a bunch of other things necessary for a good ol’ friday night throw-down were assigned to others. 

Suga had been shrinking away from the brothers’ eyes, desperately trying to avoid not getting volunteered to do anything the senior brothers were too lazy to do themselves. 

But, as usual, Suga was in the wrong place at the wrong time, because the pledge he was standing next to (he had seen him around before but he didn’t know his name for the life of him, their pledge class was way too huge) had raised his arm and called out, “I have a fake so I can get booze,” and turned to Suga with this casual smile that made Suga’s stomach drop and his eyes dilate. The boy asked with a voice like the love interest from a bad romance movie ( _or at least that’s how it sounded in his brain_ ), “wanna come with?” 

Suga’s mouth had suddenly flooded with excess saliva and his brain had become lost for words, so he just nodded stupidly and half-heartedly returned the high-five that the hot pledge gave him.

Yay.

So, the week went by like any other typical college week- slow and stressful and with way too much coffee. But eventually Friday came. 

Around 7pm, after he had finished his microwaved burrito, Suga had gotten the text from the other pledge that he definitely hadn’t been waiting for all week.

>> _i’m outside in the black pickup_ so what if he Facebook stalked him, he’d never know). Like the text had said, he was parked right in front of his dorm in a black pickup truck. Daichi beeped the horn and waved out the window to him, and Suga tried to not look so intimidated and turned on as he returned the greeting and made his way over to climb into the passenger seat and buckle himself in. 

The drive to the liquor store wasn’t terrible. Less than a five minute drive, and not long enough to run out of generic conversation topics. Once they arrived, they hopped out and walked on in to the small store as if they weren’t a pair of college freshmen doing illegal bitch work for their fraternity. 

Daichi had the list of what they needed to purchase and the cash from the brothers. They divided and conquered. Daichi was tasked to get the several cases of beers, while Suga went on a scavenger hunt for the assorted spirits. 

He felt a little lame when he located Daichi near the cash registers: Suga holding his shopping basket with a half-dozen glass bottles and Daichi literally carrying like 4 large cases of beer by himself. Thank God, Daichi was none-the-wiser to his companion’s humiliated look as the cashier rang up all their items. Daichi had flashed his ID, paid, and then lugged all their spoils back to the pickup truck. Easy.

On the ride home, Daichi mentioned that that Asahi kid lived in the same dorm as Suga: he was on the ground floor while Asahi was on the third. Suga had no idea about this (which probably reflected just what an awful pledge he was). Then he babbled as much to the brunette ( _stupid stupid stupid_ ) but Daichi just chuckled to himself and said dismissively with an unbothered grin _who cares_.

Unlike the way there, the way back couldn’t be filled with meaningless conversation. As they got closer, Daichi started frowning a bit. “The easy part’s done. Now, we just gotta figure out how to smuggle on this shit in without getting caught.” 

They were heading to a freshmen dorm, so there literally was no easy way that a pair of boys hauling in a fuckton of booze wouldn’t be suspicious.

“You didn’t bring any bags or boxes? For transport?” Suga asked incredulously.

“Sorry.”

Suga sighed. This was great. Yeah, this guy was hot as hell, ‘GQ Sexiest Man Alive’ hot as hell, but he wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb. You couldn’t have it all, he supposed.

The only way to get to either the main stairs or the elevators was walking right past the RA’s room. She, Suga had noticed early on in the first semester, seemed to be the kind of person who took this kind of job just to make freshmen miserable. It was a Friday night, too, so she definitely was on the prowl, keeping an vigilant eye out for any illicit activities. She wrote up more people than Suga could count on his and Daichi’s fingers and toes combined. 

Dammit, this was gonna be tough…

…but then an idea popped into Suga’s head.

“The secret staircase!” He hit his fist into his open palm, victory welling up inside himself.

“Huh?” Daichi turned his head slightly to look at Suga. “What’re you talking about?”

“There’s a staircase that we can get into from the outside. From what I know, no one ever really uses it.”

“Sweet! Then the RA definitely won’t see us.” The brunette grinned as he hit his left turn-signal and turned the truck into the campus’ entrance and drove towards the dorm.

Suga shrugged, a reassuring smile on his face. But, it was too dark in the truck and Daichi was paying attention to the road, so he didn’t see it.

Daichi pulled up a bit away from the dorm, as per Suga’s instructions. They both hopped out together for the second time that night, and Daichi went to the back of the truck and started unloading all the beer cases and bags of liquor quickly. 

Suga, not looking forward to hauling all of that up two flights of stairs in one go, interrupted, “We don’t have to do only one trip?”

Daichi, midway through lifting a case of beer, frowned, “But I don’t wanna get caught. And I don’t want to get a ticket for idling here or whatever. We can totally do one trip, don’t worry.”

Suga bit the inside of his cheek and didn’t protest any further. 

Somehow, by some deity’s power, the two of them managed to carry all of the stuff to the side entrance. Suga’s arms were burning ( _dammit he should be working out more_ ), but he did so without any complaints. The door to the secret staircase had a sensor, and needed a valid school ID of a resident of the building to tap inside. Having planned in advance, Suga put his ID in the front pocket of his jeans. With a hip tilt and impressive balance for not dropping anything, the door clicked open and the two boys made it inside the stairwell, undetected. 

The staircase definitely wasn’t used often, that much was clear. The lightbulb near the entrance had burned out, and the paint covering the cinder-blocked walls was chipping, about a couple years past a retouch up appointment. It didn’t matter, though. They weren’t going to get reported. Plus, they had seen just as bad (or maybe even worse) conditions at their frat house.

As they climbed the stairs, Suga did his best not to grunt or give away any clues to Daichi that this was a huge physical strain for him. For the most part, he thought he did a pretty good job.

Daichi was behind him, and he asked after the first flight, “Third floor, right?” His voice sounded completely normal, as if he wasn’t carrying a shit ton of beer. Suga couldn’t decide if he was more jealous or impressed.

“Mhm.” His voice sounded exhausted, and he hated it.

After a couple more grueling flights, and one red-faced Suga and one barely-broke-a-sweat Daichi later, they reached the correct landing. The door into the building had the number three painted above it. 

Easy as pie.

Suga, not caring anymore about his faux-tough-guy facade and way too exhausted to further try to impress this pledge that probably wasn’t into guys anyway, set down all the heavy shit he had been carrying and went to open the door. He wrapped his hand around the handle and went to turn and pull it open.

Except it didn’t open.

Suga tried again. No luck. It wouldn’t budge.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“Is it stuck?” Daichi asked, setting all his boxes down, too. When Suga nodded he asked, “Want me to try?”

 _He probably thinks I’m weak_ , Suga thought with an injured pang, but just nodded again.

Daichi did as Suga had, but to no avail. He tried again, and pulled with all his might, using every bit of his strength in his upper body (which was a lot, holy shit he was _ripped_ ), and it did absolutely nothing. Nada

Daichi swore. 

“What should we do?” Suga bit his lip.

“I’ll call Asahi.” Daichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He called the number and put his phone to his ear, but when Suga saw his mouth set into a deeper frown, Suga expected as much.

“No service. Fuck.”

Suga double-checked his own phone, and saw it was true for him too. “I’ll run back down and go inside the normal way, and I can open the door from the inside?” 

Daichi nodded and flashed him a smile that made Suga feel a little less freaked-out about getting locked in this creepy stairwell with him. “Nice thinking.”

Suga hustled down the flights. He was on a mission: ‘Operation: Save the Day and Impress the Hottie’ was a go. 

But when he got to the bottom of the stairwell and went to push the door open, he found, with a queasiness in his stomach, that this door wasn’t opening either. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Mission failed.

“Suga? You good?” Daichi’s voice echoed down after a moment when he didn’t hear the door open.

“It’s locked.” He yelled up in reply. And then he started back up the stairs, trying not to work up more of a sweat. If he was gonna be stuck with this guy, he damn well wouldn’t be sweaty or smelly.

A couple of minutes of a leisurely pace later, Suga’s back up on the third floor landing with an increasingly-anxious Daichi. Suga shrugged his shoulders and said jokingly, “I guess we’ll be stuck here for a while.” 

That does nothing for Daichi’s nerves. He keeps looking at the disgusting amount of liquor and the door, back at the liquor then the door, and swore every so often. “I’m fucked. _We’re fucked_. I’m gonna get arrested and my truck towed.”

“Someone will find us, eventually…”

“Who?” Daichi says between gritted teeth. “The RA? Campus police?” He then tries to pull the door open again with new gusto, but comes away fruitless and even more incensed.

“Hey,” Suga touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down. As hot as this guy was, Suga still didn’t know him. He could be a violent douchebag for all he knew, and Suga wanted to prevent from finding out if that suspicion was correct the hard way, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m sure Asahi will come looking for us. He’s expecting us about now and if we don’t show up with all this shit in the next couple of minutes, I’m sure he’ll do something. He’s kinda neurotic like that.”

Daichi exhaled, and after a minute replied. “Yeah… he seems like a scaredy-cat.” 

Suga chuckled. “With a heart of glass.”

Daichi started to laugh, and Suga felt one-thousand times better. Even if they did get in trouble, he’d be okay with it. He made this hottie laugh. His night was made.

And then Suga, giddy off his own social success, found himself saying something stupid. “We have to wait anyway… wanna drink to pass the time?”

Daichi’s face was completely unreadable. Suga was immediately mentally-berating himself from being too bold and reckless when Daichi rested both nhis hands on Suga’s shoulders and said, “Let’s get fucking hammered.”

Daichi went straight for the nearest case of beer, ripped open the cardboard and pulled out two cans. He tossed one to Suga, and then flicked the tab and the can opened with a click and a familiar fizzing sound. Suga did the same. Then, Daichi with this expression of _I-don’t-give-a-fuck-anymore_ on his face, stretched out his arm with his can and uttered, “Cheers.”

Suga touched his beer can to his, and they both chugged the whole thing down in one go.

The two of them kept drinking. Awhile and a couple of cans later (Daichi way ahead of Suga, that guy could really put it away) they were sitting next to one another on the stairs, both pleasantly buzzed and barely sloppy. 

They had been chatting for a while, and Suga had learned quite a bit about Daichi from the conversation (and hopefully they would be rescued before he got too drunk to remember any of it). Daichi grew up in the area and was in the Sports Medicine program. He’s a Capricorn. He loves shoyu ramen, and he had played volleyball in high school, and even was the team captain senior year ( _such a fucking Capricorn, Christ_ ). They also talked about their classes, their general feelings about the university and their fraternity. It was nice.

For someone that Suga really just met, he was feeling like he knew this boy like the back of his hand. And the best part was that Suga had determined that he was not actually a violent douchebag, thank God. In fact, he seemed like the biggest dork that Suga had ever met. And it made Suga want to jump his bones all the more.

Plus, the whole _Suga was a horny drunk_ thing, but whatever.

“So,” Daichi smirked at some point and slung his arm around Suga’s shoulders, “got a girlfriend?”

The question made him stiffen, and he refused to meet Daichi’s eyes. “No.”

“Why not?” Daichi sounded absolutely scandalized. “You’re so nice and smart. Don’t girls like that kind of stuff in dudes?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Suga shrugged and tried to neither physically nor verbally respond to the questions, attempting to get Daichi to drop the subject. It was taking all his willpower not to blurt out that he, funnily enough, thought Daichi was drop-dead gorgeous. If this questioning and awkwardness kept up, Suga didn’t know what he’d do. 

He wasn’t that drunk, but he also wasn’t that sober, either.

“I mean, I don’t know either.” Daichi hummed to himself, his smile disappearing and morphing into one of deep contemplation. “Why would I know?” He screwed his face up but then it seemed to brighten with an epiphany. “Oh yeah…I’m so gay. So fucking gay it hurts.”

Suga was in the middle of killing maybe his fourth beer when Daichi seemed to remember his sexuality aloud. Suga choked on the beer and then it went up his nose, and then he was making pained choking/coughing noises, and he was sure he looked like he was dying. 

This wasn’t happening. Nothing was real.

“You okay?” Daichi removed his arm and started to hit square into Suga’s back, trying to get him to stop choking, but that made it even worse. Suga was red-faced and gasping and definitely prayed to get arrested instead of having Daichi, _a recently discovered gay Daich_ i, see him looking like an unattractive, wheezing disaster.

Suga put his hands up and wiggled away from Daichi’s smacks and recovered on his own. He wiped his nose and mouth on his flannel sleeve, and rolled them up because _eww_ , and refused to look at the brunette. “I’m fine.”

“Are you like, a homophobe or something?” Suga almost started choking again.

“What? _No!!_ ” Suga gaped at him, and shook his head, horrified.

“You started to freak out when I said I was gay. So, I just thought…”

“No! It’s just,” but Suga cut himself off. _What? It’s just what? That I’m gay too and I’ve wanted to stick my tongue down your throat all night?_ He tried to evaluate his choices, but with how foggy his brain was because of the beer and the suspicious look Daichi was giving him, he decided to take the easy, most embarrassing way out, “I’m gay, too…” He didn’t sound too convincing.

But, Daichi definitely was taken off guard. “No way.”

“Yeah?” Suga tried, not knowing how to prove his gayness. Did he want a detailed description of all of his homosexual experiences? Because, that wouldn’t really prove anything except that he made out with a few guys at a couple of parties and once gave the most awkward hand job ever in the woods to this one dude after the university’s fall concert. He was sure Daichi didn’t want to hear that story as much as Suga wanted to forget that it ever happened.

“No, not what I meant.” Daichi shook his head a little too enthusiastically, looking amused at something Suga couldn’t quite identify. “It’s just, we could’ve been making out this entire time instead.”

Suga was hallucinating. There was no other way.

“I mean,” Daichi held up his hands in defense, and was he _blushing??_ , “not because we’re both gay and that makes us automatically attracted to one another, but you’re kinda cute and I-“

Suga decided to fuck all caution and leaned up to press his mouth to Daichi’s. When Daichi made this loud. pleased noise and opened his mouth, Suga felt like he was dreaming. The strong taste of beer, however, let him know that this in fact was _not_ a dream.

Daichi, just like the fucking Capricorn that he was, was very attentive when it came to this sort of thing. His mouth and hands were everywhere at once, kissing, groping, biting, scratching. When he found a patch of skin that was extra-sensitive or discovered a particular maneuver that made Suga gasp and throw his head back, Daichi kept doing whatever he had done until Suga was a shuddering mess. 

Suga didn’t know how long they were going at it for. But, it was long enough for both of them to lose their shirts and have almost identical trails of hickeys going up and down their necks and chests. Suga was almost positive that they wouldn’t have stopped, neither of them seemed to want to, if it hadn’t been for the screeching sound of rusted metal opening and a loud whistle that tore them both away from each other, mouths puffy and eyes wide with fear.

“No, please go on. Don’t let me harsh your mellow.” 

The speaker was, thankfully not a police officer or the creepy RA, but an extremely-short boy with ostentatiously-gelled hair and a devious look in his eye. Suga had seen him around, in the lobby and around campus, and he wanted to die a little bit, because he would probably have to face seeing him again, but next time knowing that he had caught him hooking up with a guy in an empty stairwell.

Daichi, frowning, wrapped his arm protectively around Suga’s waist ( _oh my god_ ) and growled, “Get lost.”

“But you two have my shit! Well, Asahi’s shit, but still. I’m entitled to it, too…”

“Who’re you?” Suga challenged, definitely not leaning into Daichi’s warmth, or rubbing his hand up and down his muscled back. Nope.

“Asahi’s roommate, Nishinoya Yuu.” And then the kid grinned and threw up a peace sign. 

“Oh,” the half-naked pair said in unison.

“Here,” Nishinoya offered, propping the door open with a door stopper and started to lift an unopened case of beer, “I’ll start bringing this back to the room, you two get decent and then bring the rest of this shit down the hall. ‘Kay?” 

They both nodded, and with a salute, Nishinoya practically skipped down the hall with the beer.

It was quiet as the two of them threw back on their shirts. They both looked at each other on cue and blurted, “Sorry.”

They both stared wide-eyed, and then erupted into hysterics.

“This is so stupid.” Suga giggled and gathered a case and a bag in his arms. 

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed but then blinked confusedly, “Wait, why?”

“…I don’t know?”

“…did you not like it?”

“No!” Suga was coloring again. “I just…”

“Didn’t expect this to happen?” Daichi offered sheepishly. With his lips swollen from all the kissing and the fresh hickeys peaking out from the collar of his black t-shirt, he looked positively adorable.

“Yeah.” Suga answered, mouth dry.

More silence, but pleasant silence, washed over them as they brought the stuff down the hall. They turned the corner and saw Nishinoya and Asahi standing outside what presumably was their door with varying degrees of smiles on their mouths. Suga smiled brightly at them.

Suddenly, Daichi leaned in close and whispered in Suga’s ear as they walked, both Asahi and Nishinoya clearly seeing this happen, “Can we go back to your room later?”

Suga, while Asahi flushed and Noya whistled at their moment, stuttered, “Sure.”

 _College was weird_ , Suga thought. _But it was also kind of awesome_.

And, hopefully this time, the hand job or whatever the hell they were gonna do wouldn’t be something that Suga would try to forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a staircase from my actual freshman dorm. #writewhatyouknow
> 
> also, I totally googled “Capricorn sexual traits” and then this gem came up and I just had to share because I literally was hysterical for about three minutes, “When it comes to the bedroom, the Capricorn man can turn from a calm mellow bunny to a wild raging bull in a span of seconds.”
> 
> anyway
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
